The present invention relates to the removal of fine particles from a gas stream.
The development of advanced energy sources such as coal and shale oil gassification result in high temperature and pressure process gas streams which require removal of fine particles before utilization. For example, the ultimate use of such a process of gas could be combustion and expansion in a gas turbine for generation of electric power. Turbo-machine experience indicates that potential erosion and/or corrosion of machine components are due in part to fine particles in the gas stream.
The elevated temperature and pressure of such process streams suggests that new techniques for removal of fine particles may be necessary. Typical particle collectors used in fossil-fired power plants (electrostatic precipitators, scrubbers, fabric filters) generally operate at temperatures below 500.degree. F. and at low pressures. Accordingly, the suitability of these components at elevated temperatures and pressures may be limited.